Wash Away Those Years
by Miss Bad Ass
Summary: What would happen if Bra was raped? What would happen if she kept it her secret for three years. I didn't really like how it came out, but please review anyway!!!


Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBall Z/GT or Wash Away Those Years, that belongs to Creed. Remember to review people!!   
  
Wash Away Those Years   
  
  
  
Bra slowly watched the sharpen razor glisten in the light of the sunrise. She had just woken up from the same nightmare. The exacted same nightmare over and over! I can't stand it anymore! I need to stop my suffering. It's been three years! Why can't I forget about and get on with my life! Thought Bra angrily at herself. I'm not strong enough anymore!   
  
Bra angry laid the razor over her vein in her wrist and sat there. She then burst. into tears. "I'm so weak, I don't even have the courage to press down!" cried Bra to herself. Bra soon wiped her tears away with her hand and she rubbed the wetness between her fingers. "I haven't cried in three years. I haven't cried since...it happen," whispered Bra as she started to have a flashback.   
  
  
~ Flashback ~   
Three Years Ago   
  
  
"Bra, I don't mean to sound to blunt, but would you like to go for a walk?" asked Brian friendly .   
  
"I would love to! It is getting a little stuffy in here anyway, just let me get my coat and tell my friend I'm leaving" replied Bra as she ran off and disappeared in the crowd. Soon, she reappeared to see her date put something in his coat pocket, but thought nothing of it.   
  
"Okay, I'm ready!" called Bra.   
  
"Wonderful, here why don't you finish your drink and we'll be going," he said smiling his amazing smile which always made Bra melt. Bra took the drink and finished it in one gulp.   
  
"Let's go," said Bra.   
  
"Yes, let's," said Brian as he offer his arm and she took it. Together they walk out of the party and along the sidewalk. They continued walking and talking about everything, books, friends, and things like that. Until Bra got this sick feeling in her stomach and decided to tell Brian about it.   
  
"Okay, Hon, let's go into the ally over there," voiced Brian as he started to lead her over there by the arm. Bra thought this odd.   
  
"But Brian, wouldn't it be better if we're headed back to the party," augured Bra.   
"NO! We are going into the alley!" shouted Brian as he continued to pull her. Bra tried to pull back her arm but she couldn't. She started to feel her body going numb. Bra looked around but realized no one was in sight and if she scream no one would be able to hear her scream.   
  
"Come on!" yelled Brian this time picking Bra up. Bras tried to stuggle or scream or do anything but she realized that she couldn't. He most have drugged my drink! That was what I saw when he put something in his pocket, it was the drugs. Now I can't to anything to stop him from raping me," thought Bra as tears started to stream down her face. Bra's pararlazed body was place on the cold pavement ground as she clothes were rip off of her body as were Brain's pants.   
  
The next hour or so, Brain brutally force himself on Bra, stealing her innocence. After he was done, he dressed himself and looked down at the still naked and paralyzed Bra as a few more tears dropped from her eyes.   
  
"Don't cry, my dear Bra, after all, you weren't half bad," He said bitterly and he turned and walked away, laughing. A little while later, Bra was able to move her body. She looked down at her body, hurt and disgusted, to see herself covered in her blood and his semen. She wrapped her arms around abdomen and cried. It hurt so much! She slowly got dress and limped home.   
  
~ End Of Flashback ~   
  
  
Luckily, her parents weren't home, so she didn't tell them, and she still hasn't told them. How can I tell them! I was so stupid to trust him! My pride won't let me tell anyone! I would be so humiliated! I thought that it would go away. I didn't think anyone would have to know, I thought that I could fight it off alone, but I was wrong. That's why I started training, to help it, but it didn't work. I was only 15! That bustard! I was only 15! I can still feel and hear him," thought Bra sadly as she put her hands over her ears so she couldn't hear his grunts and moans.   
  
"Stop it, Stop it, STOP IT!" screamed Bra.   
  
The next thing Bra knew, her family was knocking on her door asking her what was wrong. She answered, "I'm fine, I just had a bad dream, I'll be fine." She knows that her family knows something is up. Who can blame them! For a couple of months, Bra was able to act normal but soon she fell apart. They became worried especially after Bra asked to be train since she has ever showed any real interest in fighting before. But Vegeta did train her and now she was a Super Saiyan, which made her father very proud.   
  
"Bra, are you sure?" asked Bulma concerned, bringing Bra out of her thoughts.   
  
"I said I was fine! Leave please!" hissed Bra as she once again placed the razor over her wrist. She then heard the door knob jingle. Thank goodness I locked the door! Thought Bra.   
  
"Bra, unlock the door," demanded Trunks calmly.   
  
Bra didn't answer.   
  
"Do as he says, Brat," spoke up Vegeta.   
  
"Can't I get any praicivty around here! I said I was fine so leave!" yelled Bra.   
  
"Brat, either you open this door or I'll break it down," yelled Vegeta.   
  
"I would loved to see you try!" replied Bra, smirking. She knew that her mother wouldn't let that happen in a million years. Bra turned her attention to the problem at hand and pressed a little harder. Without any warning, her door was blown away, now nothing but a pile of ashes. The sudden action caused Bra to press down too hard, cutting herself. Bra cried out at the blood dripping from her wrist and at her disintegrated door. There stood her pissed off father with her brother and mother behind him.   
  
He looked as if he was going to say something until her saw what she was trying to do. He ran over to her, pulled her to her feet and dragged her over to her bathroom. He turned on the facet and let the water run over her wrist. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her bleeding wrist, not saying a word. He then noticed that she still had the razor in her hand. Vegeta ripped the razor out of her hand and throw it across the room. He removed the towel and looked closely at the wound.   
  
"You'll be fine. You missed the vein but barely," he claimed.   
  
"Thank you, Daddy," whispered Bra as she walked out of the bathroom and sat on her bed, completely ignoring her brother and mother's shocked looks. Until Bulma snapped out of it.   
  
"Wha..what were you trying to do, Bra?" stuttered Bulma.   
  
"What did it looked like, Mother," said Bra bitterly. Bulma looked shocked at her answer.   
  
"But why, Bra?! That's what we want to know! I mean, we knew you were depressed but never suicidal!" yelled Trunks angrily.   
  
Bra starred up at him blankly. "I don't want to tell you, it's none of your concerned," responded Bra serperaily clam as she stood up, the towel still tightly wrapped around her wrist. Vegeta, who had been listening to the whole conversation, walked up to Bra.   
  
"I could care less what you want! You will tell us and you will tell us now! This shit has been going on for three years and I've had enough of it!" hollered Vegeta. Bra narrowed her eyes at her father.   
  
"I don't have to take this," said Bra snobby as she pushed past Bulma and Trunks and walked down the stairs. She then noticed that the rest of the Z fighters were there to greet her. And they were starring straight at her.   
  
"What!?" snapped Bra rudely. The others were taken back at her rudeness as they watched her walked into the kitchen. That exacted moment Vegeta, Bulma and Trunks walked downstairs. The others, knowing who they were looking for, pointed to the kitchen. Vegeta gesture towards Trunks and Bulma to stay put while he went in alone. Bulma would have none of that.   
  
"No way, Vegeta! She's my daughter too and I would like to know what happen to her too!" demanded Bulma crossing her arms.   
  
"Same here, Dad," spook up Trunks. Vegeta growled in response to their demand.   
  
"Vegeta, have you found out what's wrong with her?" asked Goku sincerely. Vegeta starred at him for a second then shook his head. Goku hung his head as did the others.   
  
"But I'll find out," growled Vegeta walking into the kitchen, the others trailing behind him. Bra was in the middle of taking a big gulp of iced cold water. They watched in silence as Bra dumped the rest down the sink, that is until Bra spoke.   
  
"What?"   
  
"What do you mean "what?!" asked Vegeta annoyed and slightly pissed.   
  
"As in, what do you want?!" said Bra cockily.   
  
"Well for starters, why did you tried to kill yourself?" asked Vegeta surprisingly calmly. The others looked shocked (except Bulma and Trunks), they didn't know she tried to do that!   
  
"No reason," responded Bra emotionless.   
  
"What do you mean NO REASON!" screamed Bulma. You had to have a good reason to want to try kill yourself!!"   
  
Bra glared daggers at her, " I had a reason! I just won't tell you, that's all."   
"But why, Bra that's what we don't understand," replied Krillin.   
  
"Yeah, Bra if we know what happen they we can help you," reassured Gohan.   
  
"No one can help me, now get out of my way," ordered Bra as she tried to push through the crowd of warriors. No one moved.   
  
"You can't keep running away from us, Bra. Just tell us what happened," said Goku looking Bra straight in the face. Bra took a step back.   
  
"I just want to go back to my room so let me through," hissed Bra threw her teeth. No one made a move. Bra clinched her fists. Bra once again tried to push through, this time pushing people out of her way. She didn't know who did it, but someone pushed her back hard, causing her to stubble back. She had to put hands on the counter to stop her fall.   
  
"You will tell us what happen, Bra, we need to know," said Trunks.   
  
"No." Bra spun around to face the wall.   
  
" Bra, I'm feed up with your attitude! What could have happen to you that would make you depressed for three years! I know you are stronger than that! Why can't you trust us, we're just here to help you.." blabbed on Bulma. Bra gripped on to the counter with anger. They don't understand! They're not haunted by what happen, they don't know what I'm feeling, what I'm always feeling, thought Bra losing her temper.   
  
"....We understand what you're going through." finished Bulma.   
  
"You couldn't possible know what I'm going through," whispered Bra.   
  
"Of course, we would, Sweetie, after all it couldn't have been that bad," said Bulma matter of factly. Bra lost control.   
  
  
"Not that bad..NOT THAT BAD!! Well, Mother, how would you feel if you were haunted by his grunts and moans! To hear his heavy breathing everytime you're alone! And everytime you close your eyes you can see his cruel eyes and smile while his sweat drips onto your body! And you're powerless to stop him, to defend yourself! Is that bad enough for you, Mom, is it?!?!" screamed Bra.   
  
Bulma starred at her dumbfoundedly, what was she getting at?   
  
"Bra, what are you saying?" asked Bulma cautiously, Please, don't let her be saying what I think she is saying, thought Bulma horrified.   
  
"Do I need to spell it out for you! I was RAPED!!. Is that bad enough for you, is that what you want to hear!" bellowed Bra. The room filled with silence, as the shocked listeners watch as Bra's eyes clouded with tears. They watched as she fell to the floor, bawling. It took the others a couple seconds to let what she had said sink in. Now it all makes sense. Bulma fell to her knees beside Bra and wrapped her arms around her crying daughter, trying to sooth her. She, herself had tears falling from her eyes as she looked over at Vegeta. Vegeta was starring at his fallen daughter with his fist clinched and a look on his face that was ready to kill. He walked over and pulled Bra to her feet, along with Bulma, and hugged her as she cried into his chest. Vegeta stocked her hair as a million thoughts ran through his head. How did it happen? Who did it? Where did it happen? Why did she not tell anyone for three years? First thing's first.   
  
"Will you tell us how did it happen?" whispered Vegeta. Bra hesated, but nodded. Everyone moved aside as Vegeta guided Bra towards the couch in the living and sat her down. Vegeta walked over and leaned against the wall on the other side of the room, arms cross. Everyone crowded around her as Trunks and Bulma sat on both sides of her holding her hand for supported. Bra sat there quietly as she let the tears fall. Finally, she took a deep breath and started her story. (this is where the song comes in)   
  
Vegeta POV   
  
And so my daughter began;   
  
She came calling   
One early morning   
She showed her crown of thorns   
  
  
"Three years ago, when I was 15, I went to a friend's house for a party. I didn't ask you first, Mom, because you guys weren't home and I really didn't think anything bad would happen. At the party, there was drugs and alcohol and I wasn't having a good time so I was about to go home when I met this guy," whispered Bra as she starred of into space.   
She whispered softly   
To tell her story   
About how she was wronged   
  
  
"His name was Brian Holmes. We talk for hours and he seemed really nice so he asked me if I would like to go for a walk,...I agreed. I went to tell my friends that I was leaving, but when I came back I saw him put something in his jacket pocket, but I thought nothing of it. He told me to finish my soft drink before we left and I did."   
  
As she lay lifeless   
He stole her innocence   
And this is how she carried on   
  
"Before long, I realized he lead me far away from the party. I told him I wanted to go back, but he refused. My body started to go numb and that's when I realized that he must have spiked my drink." Bra took a deep breath and looked down at the ground, letting the tears fall to the floor.   
  
"It's alright, Honey, we're here," comforted Bulma. "When I find out who did this, they will died a slow, painful death," thought Vegeta as he felt his energy start to built up.   
  
Bra smiled weakly at her mother. "Um..then he...um..dragged me over to the near by ally and he....force himself on me. I couldn't fight back, no matter how much I tried, I couldn't stop him! I'm a weakling!!" cried Bra as put her face in her hands.   
  
While I guess she closed her eyes   
And just imaged everything's alright   
But she could not hide her tears   
'Cause they were sent to wash away those years   
They were sent to wash away those years   
  
  
"Bra, you couldn't have fought back, you were drugged, it wasn't your fault," replied Goku sincerely.   
  
"That's beside the point, I'm a saiyan, and yet I was so stupid to trust him!" wailed Bra while Bulma wrapped her arms around her, trying to calm her down.   
  
"That bastard! The last thing he said to me was "Don't cried, you weren't that bad!" and he laugh! The asshole!" snarled Bra balling up her fist. Trunks and Vegeta were silent, but looked as if they were ready to kill. Trunks looked over at his father as Vegeta starred back, both of them sharing a looked.   
  
  
My anger's violent   
But still I'm silent   
When tragedy strikes at home   
  
Without warning, Vegeta turned into a Super Saiyan soon followed by Trunks. They both started walking towards the door.   
  
"Where are you two going?" said Bulma angry.   
  
"To find the little prick that did this," hissed Vegeta.   
  
"You won't find him," said Bra emotionless.   
  
"Why is that?" asked Vegeta.   
  
"Why do you think I asked you to train me. As soon as I turned into a Super Saiyan I went to say hello," laughed Bra bitterly. Vegeta and Trunks looked at each other and powered down.   
  
I know this decadence   
Is shared by millions   
Remember you're not alone   
  
Vegeta walked over and kneed down infront of Bra. "Will you be okay, Princess?" whispered Vegeta. Bra smiled and said, " Now I will be."   
  
For we have crossed many oceans   
And we labor in between in life,   
There are many quotients   
And I hope I find the mean   
  
  
While I guess she closed her eyes   
And just imagined everything alright   
But she could not hide her tears   
'Cause they were sent to wash away those tears   
They were sent to wash away those years   
  
  
  
I know, I know, kinda depressing. I really didn't like it came out, but I didn't have the time or patience to fix it. Review please!!!!!


End file.
